


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by monomi045



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel gets a bit drunk, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monomi045/pseuds/monomi045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never wants to hear that Def Leppard song again. Not because it's a bad song. He just doesn't want Cas getting anymore ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to the song Pour Some Sugar On Me for about three days, this popped out. And if you have never heard the song, I suggest you go look it up before reading.

            Castiel told Dean he was fine following him on this hunt while Sam prepared the weapons and made sure they knew what they were dealing with. Though Dean was pretty sure this was going to be a near-repeat with the case they took back in Iowa- a siren with a stupid-club hunting ground. Just without the near-death experience and Bobby having to save their asses. So once he and Castiel suited up, Dean drove the Impala to the club. He rolled his eyes when he saw the name of the place- “Sirens Shore”. Either this one was cocky or stupid, holing up in a place with its name in bright flashing lights. And after making sure Cas was okay with the whole ‘den of inequity’ thing- “Dean, if we’re here on work then there is no reason for me to have a problem with it.”- they left the Impala in the parking lot and stepped inside.

            It was dark, it smelled like every kind of alcohol imaginable, and girls in tiny outfits danced under colored flashing lights. While Dean felt right at home he was sure Castiel wasn’t so comfortable, but he found the angel-hunter didn’t have the same look of horror on his face like the last time they had visited a club. Dean figured that earned him a drink.

            The table they sat at was far enough away from the dancing girls that Dean could focus on finding anything strange, but as the night dragged on, it seemed this place was anything but strange. In fact, the only strange thing Dean noticed was the amount of alcohol Castiel was drinking, which included at least three beers and more than enough shots to knock out a regular man. Dean only hoped his alcoholism was just his way of tolerating the club and that he wouldn’t get hammered by the time they had to leave.

            Suddenly the whole place went dark, and the music shut off. Dean reached for the knife he had hidden in his boot, but it seemed to be just a thing the club did, because everyone besides he and Castiel started cheering. Oh. It was just the start of an act. The lights came back on and a familiar guitar riff began to play. And then the drums came in. Dean knew this song.

            It was Def Leppard, and the universal ‘strip-club’ song, Pour Some Sugar On Me. And while he had liked the song the first dozen times he had heard it, the too-familiar lyrics were a sign that it was probably time to go and see what Sam dug up in the way of info on their hunt. Castiel wavering in his seat with at least a dozen empty shot glasses in front of him was what made Dean get up, grabbing Cas by the arm as well to drag him out.

            “C’mon, Cas, let’s get outta here.”

            Castiel muttered something Dean didn’t catch, but it must have been important because Castiel grabbed Deans arm to stop him.

            “What, Cas?”

            “But Dean…” Castiel slurred. Dean looked at him expectantly. “I don’t have any sugar to pour on you.” The sentence ended with Castiel shrugging sheepishly and smiled at Dean. And Dean? He took a few seconds to realize what Cas had just said. “Maybe Sam has some. Don’t worry Dean, I’ll get sugar somewhere.”

            Dean wasn’t sure if he should be scared that he would wake up covered in sugar the next morning or laugh because he was buzzed enough to make a joke. For now, he just tried to keep a straight face.

            “We’d better get you back to the motel, Cas.”

            Cas muttered something Dean didn’t hear- and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear anything else- so he just pulled him by the arm out of the strip club and put him into the passenger seat of the Impala. Castiel passed out after a while, but up until then, Dean had to put up with the low humming of the Def Leppard song, and at some point he was sure Cas mumbled ‘pour some sugar on Dean’.

            Dean only hoped Castiel wouldn’t remember any of this.

 

            Dean woke up to the sound of Sam giggling like a little girl and, just as he feared, both he and the bed were covered in sugar.

            “Castiel you son of a bitch.”


End file.
